1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speech collector and speech collection method in a car cabin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-114699 discloses detecting the directions of speakers while continuously changing directional characteristics of a microphone array, dividing speech data acquired by the microphone array into pieces of speech data corresponding to the directions of the speakers by signal processing, and recognizing speeches from the pieces of speech data (paragraphs [0027], [0028]). Thus, when speakers 1010, 1020, and 1030 are seated on a driver's seat, a passenger seat, and the like as shown in FIG. 10, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-114699 can acquire speech data while easily changing directional characteristics ranges 1110, 1120, and 1130 of a microphone array 1000 and can easily recognize the speeches of the speakers 1010, 1020, and 1030 on the basis of the speech data (paragraph [0044], FIG. 8).